The present invention relates to an electronic calculating machine, and more particularly to an electronic cash register for announcing in an audible form information concerning merchandise, thereby reducing the possibility of errors in introducing merchandise information.
A conventional electronic cash register was adapted to announce an actuation of anyone of a plurality of keys switches to uniform control circuitry of data entry therein. It was impossible to determine whether the data introduced such as cost information was correct.
However, it was possible for the operator to determine whether the data entered was correct by referring to the data indicated on a display of the cash register. In other words, a receipt or a journal printed was of use to the determination as to data entry.
But if the operator failed to refer to the display, the receipt, or the journal, no identification was derived.
Recently, bar code readers with a reading scanning have been incorporated into cash registers.
In such a cash register with a self contained bar code reader, it is still greatly desired that data actually introduced be verified with respect to data to be entered without relying upon any display, receipt or journal.